<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Harmony Christmas by IckleRonnikens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105617">A Very Harmony Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckleRonnikens/pseuds/IckleRonnikens'>IckleRonnikens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckleRonnikens/pseuds/IckleRonnikens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet look into the family life of the Harry Potter and Hermione Granger on Christmas Eve. Harmony, Domestic and Christmas fluff. Heavily inspired by Smallville episode “Lexmas” S05E09.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Christmas With Harmony 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Harmony Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“DAD! GET UP! YOU PROMISED!”</p><p>Harry Potter groaned as he rolled over onto his side. The alarm clock on his bedside table read six o’clock. There was barely any light coming in through the closed curtains of the bedroom window. He cursed at himself for making promises that meant he couldn’t sleep in and he rolled over onto his other side and faced his wife, Hermione Granger, who gave him the faintest of smiles.</p><p>“Morning,” Harry said under his breath, his face always lit up with joy when she smiled at him like that.</p><p>“Morning,” Hermione said sleepily in reply.</p><p>She leaned in to give him a short kiss, which Harry returned in full and it inevitably turned into a long one. Her scent was always so alluring to him and it triggered his hand to automatically reach for her waist to pull her closer. He was instantly reminded that she was heavily pregnant, a situation that had eventuated from exactly what they were doing, kissing each other passionately and letting their hands wander.</p><p>They were pried apart by the thumping of a small fist against the door.</p><p>“DAD! COME ON!”</p><p>Harry groaned and buried his face into his wife’s chest.</p><p>“You did promise him,” Hermione said with a laugh, running her hand through his jet-black hair and pulling him into a hug.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Harry said regrettably, his voice muffled against her. “Pancakes for breakfast on Christmas Eve. I was hoping he’d forget.”</p><p>“PANCAKES!” Their son yelled from the other side of the door, thumping on it again. “PANCAKES! PANCAKES! PANCAKES!”</p><p>“You also promised to take him with you when you go and get our tree,” Hermione told him, continuing to stroke his hair.</p><p>“Oh, bloody hell,” Harry mumbled to himself, “I did, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Yes, and you can’t complain now, Harry,” Hermione said firmly, finally pushing him away and pulling back the covers, “you’re the one who wanted to wait until Christmas Eve to get it—”</p><p>“DAD! HURRY UP!”</p><p>Hermione smiled at her husband and nudged him.</p><p>“You’d better go,” she whispered, leaning back against the pillows and smiling at him, “you know how our James gets when he’s hungry.”</p><p>“I’ll go, as long as you promise to finish that kiss with me when I get back,” Harry said, climbing out of bed and putting some slippers on.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>After several chocolate chip pancakes and a struggle to dress his son later, Harry was attempting to put the child seat into the back of the family minivan, and he was having some difficulty with it. Hermione came walking out of the house holding hands with James, who now, thanks to her, had his sweater on the right way around. She frowned when she saw her husband was still fiddling with the straps.</p><p>“Try not to take all day, Harry,” Hermione said sweetly, sounding slightly bemused at his struggles, “we’re having dinner at the Burrow tonight, remember?”</p><p>“I remember,” Harry said firmly, however, he could not for the life of him remember which clasp went into what socket.</p><p>“And this year,” Hermione said seriously, giving her son a warm glance, “try to remember that we’re saving money, okay? Don’t just buy the biggest tree you see—”</p><p>“But I <em>want</em> the biggest tree!” James said loudly, stretching his arms up into the air and making his mother chuckle.</p><p>“James,” Hermione said shaking her head, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, we can only get a small one this year. Harry, can you hear me in there—?”</p><p>“Small tree,” Harry said, his head still buried on the other side of the car seat, “got it.”</p><p>“Can we just <em>go</em>, dad?” James begged, tugging on his father’s jumper, before adding, “please,” when he got a look from his mother.</p><p>“Okay, Harry,” Hermione said lovingly, tugging on her husband’s arm, “why don’t you let me do that?”</p><p>Harry yielded. He took a step back and Hermione did what she always did, took over the situation, and solved the problem immediately. She managed to click the child seat in firmly in an instant, despite being heavily pregnant, and turned to face her husband with a smile.</p><p>“You know,” she said rather amusingly, “I hope you’ve learned how to do this before your new little girl arrives—”</p><p>“Hermione,” Harry said, folding his arms, “we’ve already settled this. It’s going to be a new little boy… not girl.”</p><p>“All right, Harry, whatever you say,” Hermione said happily, smirking as she looked down at her son, “in you get, James.”</p><p>James jumped into the car excitedly and Hermione stepped towards her husband.</p><p>“I’m sorry you can’t get big the tree James wants, Harry, but considering neither of us have been working lately, we have to be careful with our money,” Hermione said, putting her hands on his waist. “I know that you only overspend because you want the best for us. That’s part of why I love you so much.”</p><p>She kissed him briefly and then turned away.</p><p>“Have fun, my boys,” she said, before waving and making her way back towards the house.</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>Harry and James arrived at the Christmas Tree parking lot with every intention of picking up a smaller tree this year. But, naturally, the first thing that James did when he was set loose, was spot the biggest tree he could find and drag his father over to it, who was helpless to do anything other than follow and admire it. Harry didn’t think it would even fit in their living room. It wouldn’t matter then that they couldn’t afford it.</p><p>He looked down at his son in disappointment and saw the way James was looking up at the tree, with his eyes widened in excitement and his mouth opened in a gaping grin.</p><p>“James,” Harry said, clearing his throat and putting his hand on his son’s shoulders, “now, you heard what your mother said, we can’t just—”</p><p>“Uncle Neville!”</p><p>James burst away from his father, and Harry looked around to see his friend from school, Neville Longbottom, wandering over to them with his wife, Luna Lovegood in tow.</p><p>“Hey little guy!” Neville exclaimed, picking James up in a heartbeat and making him fly. “Whoa! I haven’t seen you in ages, buddy, look how big you are!”</p><p>“Hi Harry,” Luna said, pecking him on the cheek, “we are sorry we haven’t been around to catch up lately,” she glanced towards Neville, “we’ve both been kind of busy, haven’t we dear?”</p><p>“What?” Neville was slightly distracted, he kept making James fly around in circles, making them both dizzy.</p><p>“He got the job,” Luna said proudly, elbowing Harry and smiling.</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrows in shock. “He did?”</p><p>“Yep,” Neville said casually, eventually putting James down and ruffling his hair, “you’re looking at the new Herbology Professor at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Neville,” Harry said slowly, in disbelief, “that’s fantastic…”</p><p>“I have news too,” Luna said happily, getting Harry’s attention, “the first edition of my book on Magical Creatures is being published in January.”</p><p>“Luna,” Harry said breathlessly and in a state of shock as she beamed at him, “that’s great.”</p><p>“Yeah… they couldn’t possibly knock me back with a forward written by the famous Harry Potter,” Luna said, pulling him into a hug, “thank you, again…”</p><p>“All right, you, let’s leave Harry alone,” Neville said grumpily at Luna with a smile on his face, “let’s go pick out your tree and get going.”</p><p>“Bye Harry,” Luna said quietly, following her husband, who turned a few feet away back at Harry and pointed at him.</p><p>“See you at the Burrow tonight, yeah?” Neville asked, and Harry nodded and waved.</p><p>Neville and Luna disappeared through the crowd and when Harry looked down, expecting to see his son, he realised he wasn’t there. He had a moments panic, but then, from across the way, he heard his son calling for him.</p><p>“DAD!”</p><p>Harry wandered over to James, who had managed to find the biggest, most picturesque Christmas Tree in the entire parking lot.</p><p>“This one!” James demanded of his father, who smiled weakly, shrugged and then, just as he did every single year, he conceded and bought the biggest tree.</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>Hermione was still asleep when Harry and James arrived home with the big Christmas tree. It gave them time to smuggle it into the house, set it up in the corner of the living room and start decorating it. Harry decided to let his son go mental with the tinsel, the babbles, and the lights, in an attempt that overdoing the decorations on the tree, might just cancel out the fact that Harry had once again given in and spoiled his son.</p><p>Hermione saw right through it immediately. When she came downstairs and spotted the tree, her lips pursed, which suggested that she was both slightly annoyed and slightly amused that he thought he could slip one past her.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Harry said automatically, spotting the look on his wife’s face and going over to her.</p><p>“Sorry that you’ve given in to your son again?” Hermione asked promptly. “Or that you thought you could hide it with a bit of tinsel?”</p><p>“Maybe both,” Harry said with a smirk and shrug, but when he saw his humour wasn’t working, he added, “I bought this Christmas tree for me, Hermione, not just James.”</p><p>Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.</p><p>“You need to understand,” Harry said, stepping forwards to take her hand in his, “all those years I had at the Dursley’s during Christmas were miserable. I did all of the hard work and never got to celebrate anything—”</p><p>“Harry…” Hermione whispered slowly with a small frown on her face.</p><p>“And I never once got to decorate a Christmas tree in my childhood,” Harry said, turning to look at it with pride, “so now that I’m able to get the chance to buy a big tree and decorate it, well, of course, I just had too.”</p><p>Harry looked expectantly at Hermione, who was smiling now, and glancing sideways at James, who beamed up at them both.</p><p>“Please tell me you understand, Hermione,” Harry asked of her hopefully, squeezing her hand slightly.</p><p>“Oh Harry,” Hermione said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “yes, of course, I understand but… you realise you give me the same sob story every year, right?”</p><p>“And every year you cave,” Harry said with a grin, “just like I always do with our son.”</p><p>Hermione gave him a blazing look and pulled him into a hug, which Harry returned.</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow, perhaps a little later than usual, because of the hours spent decorating the very large Christmas tree. When they knocked on the door and it was answered, Ginny Weasley appeared in the doorway, a small smile was on her face from the party that had already started, but when she spotted them, it was replaced with the widest grin.</p><p>“The party can officially begin,” she said, looking from one of them to the other, “the Potter’s are here!”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Ginny,” Hermione said with a laugh as the youngest Weasley hugged her firmly, and then Harry, before she pulled back and beamed.</p><p>“Aunt Ginny!” James said eagerly, stepping between his parents and hugging Ginny’s waist.</p><p>“There’s my little man!” Ginny said elatedly, picking him up with surprising ease and kissing him lovingly on the cheek. “Just the person I wanted to see!”</p><p>“I am?” James said in question with a chuckle.</p><p>“You sure are,” Ginny said happily, poking his little belly, “your mum and dad tell me that you’re quite the little decorator. Is that true?”</p><p>“It sure is,” Harry said proudly, “you should see our tree at home and how well he put the star up!”</p><p>“Really?” Ginny said, giving Harry and Hermione a small smirk as James bounced in her arms. “Well, it just so happens, I need a big strong man to help me put the star up on nana’s tree. Think you can help me?”</p><p>“Yes!” James said, thrusting his fist in the air.</p><p>“Good,” Ginny said, smiling sweetly at Harry and Hermione before swinging James up onto her shoulders with unexpected strength and carrying him across the room.</p><p>“There you two are,” Ron Weasley appeared at the doorway and hugged them both in turn just as Ginny had, before inviting them in and taking their coats, “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Ron,” Hermione said, pecking him on the cheek.</p><p>“You look lovely as always, Hermione,” Ron said eagerly, he beamed at her pregnant belly, “and not long now is it?”</p><p>“About a week,” Hermione said with a nervous smile.</p><p>“Well come on in, take a load off,” Ron said, pulling them in out of the cold, “you’ll both be wanting to see mum, of course. She’s toiling away in the kitchen, as usual. I’ll get her.”</p><p>Ron scampered away as Harry helped his wife into one of the comfortable armchairs in the living room and the two of them watched as Ginny lifted their son up and he placed the star elegantly on the top of the tree. Ginny clapped and hugged him when she brought him off her shoulders. She was great with him. Hermione kept telling her, that she would make an awesome mother, whenever she was ready to give up her Quidditch career at the Hollyhead Harpies.</p><p>Mr and Mrs Weasley appeared through the doorway and greeted the new arrivals. Hermione was handed some punch and Mrs Weasley sat down to talk to her, whilst Mr Weasley ushered Harry from the room and took him to his office down the hall.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be showing you this,” Mr Weasley said, closing the office door behind them and setting his drink down on the desk, “but, being an advisor to the Minister of Magic does have its advantages. Like being given a little advanced noticed…”</p><p>He pulled from the drawer a box, and when he opened that box, he pulled aside some tissue paper to reveal a plaque which he showed Harry:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Order of Merlin, First Class</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bestowed by the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and legislated by the country of Great Britain upon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry James Potter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In recognition of his defeat of the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort, for his efforts to help capture Death Eaters and for bringing peace to the Wizarding World</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at Mr Weasley and found himself to be rather speechless.</p><p>“Kingsley says he’s sorry it’s taken so long,” Mr Weasley said with a bit of a chuckle, “but considering the circumstances—”</p><p>“No, um… it’s brilliant,” Harry said breathlessly, as Mr Weasley closed the box and put it back in his desk drawer.</p><p>“Harry,” Mr Weasley said seriously, surveying him over his spectacles, “I’ve always felt like you were part of this family, like you were my seventh son, and even though I don’t tell you this often enough, I couldn’t be prouder of you.”</p><p>Harry swallowed hard. “Thanks, Mr Weasley,” he said with a shocked look on his face, “I… I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“Let’s go tell everybody the good news, shall we?” Mr Weasley suggested, gesturing towards the door, which Harry turned towards feeling incredibly humbled.</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>“What are you doing out here all alone?”</p><p>Harry was sitting on the low garden wall of the Burrow, staring up at the stars, attempting to contemplate everything that was happening in his life. He turned around to see Ron walking towards him, with a Butterbeer bottle in his hand, and a curious smile on his face.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry admitted, his best friend sat down beside him, “I was just thinking… about everything…”</p><p>“The holidays will do that to you,” Ron said, raising his drink and taking a swing from it.</p><p>Harry smirked. “Yeah, well, you know, my life after the war hasn’t exactly turned out the way I thought it would,” he said truthfully, glancing back towards the sky, “but now, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”</p><p>“After everything you’ve gone through, Harry, you deserve to be happy,” Ron told him firmly, thumping him on the back, “if there’s anyone who has earned to right to a beautiful wife, a great son and baby girl on the way, it’d be you.”</p><p>Harry looked expectantly at Ron. “Baby girl?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“Hermione told me about your little disagreement,” Ron said with a chuckle, holding up his Butterbeer and making Harry shake his head, “couldn’t resist mate.”  </p><p>“There’s still one thing I quite haven’t worked out after all these years,” Harry said openly, shaking his head, “me ending up with Hermione instead of you. I don’t even know how it happened…”</p><p>Ron smirked. He didn’t answer right away, he took a swig from his Butterbeer and then glanced sideways at Harry.</p><p>“Well, I think, somewhere along the way, I just lost her confidence. We drifted apart and so I didn’t fight it,” Ron admitted with a shrug, giving his best mate a little smile, “I always believed you two were the closest out of the three of us, anyway, and I… well… couldn’t be happier for you mate.”</p><p>“And you’re not regretful?” Harry asked him curiously. “You’ve just become the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You’ve made something of yourself. And I’m just a stay-at-home dad—”</p><p>“Harry,” Ron said, shaking his head, “first of all, I only have my new job because of you; second of all, I don’t regret how things have turned out because of my new job; and lastly, in the end, you were just able to offer more for Hermione than I ever could…”</p><p>“But why, Ron?” Harry asked seriously, staring sideways at his friend. “I know you love her— loved her.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Ron said seriously, taking another swig of his Butterbeer, “I guess, I just wasn’t ready for that family life, you know? And anyway, maybe I’m just not meant for it at all. I told you what happened with me and Lavender again, didn’t I?”</p><p>Harry nodded. He didn’t want Ron to have that conversation again, so he said nothing, and just looked down at his feet.</p><p>“Look, don’t sweat it, okay? No one was as happy as I was on your Wedding day,” Ron said truthfully, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “and I’m thankful that we, the three of us, have been able to remain the best of friends, through thick and thin.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry said, nodding his head again. “It means a lot.”</p><p>~ * ~</p><p>“What an enjoyable evening,” Hermione said, sitting back in her seat in the front of the minivan as Harry drove them home (James was asleep in the back). “I’m so proud of you, Harry, Order of Merlin—”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry admitted, he smiled thinking about it, “how about that?”</p><p>He was still having a difficult time processing everything. There was a lot to celebrate about the evening; Harry’s award, Ron’s promotion, Neville’s position as a Professor at Hogwarts, Ginny being the new Captain of the Hollyhead Harpies and Luna’s book being published. It was almost the perfect Christmas Eve evening, but Harry thought, there was just something missing from the night for it to be perfect, but he couldn’t quite figure out what.</p><p>Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat and felt for her stomach.</p><p>“Hermione?” Harry asked nervously, looking sideways at his heavily pregnant wife. “Is everything all right?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” she said, blinking and settling back down, “I think I just had a little too much of Mrs Weasley’s cooking—”</p><p>“Are you going to make it home?” Harry asked curiously. “Want me to stop somewhere?”</p><p>“Harry,” Hermione said with a little breathless laugh, “it’s okay.”</p><p>Harry glanced sideways at her one more time before nodding and continuing to drive.</p><p>“I saw you and Ron sitting out on the garden wall just before we left,” Hermione said, diverting the conversation, “what were you two talking about?”</p><p>Harry hesitated. “We were just catching up,” he said with a shrug, which was half-true, but he wasn’t sure how his wife would react if he told her that they’d been discussing their marriage.</p><p>“You’re a terrible liar, Potter,” Hermione said seriously with a little smirk, “you two were talking about me again, weren’t you?”</p><p>Harry sighed. He decided there was no point trying to lie to the woman who knew him the best in the world. “It’s nothing,” Harry tried to say tactfully, “I just… sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky, ending up being with you, Hermione—”</p><p>“It’s not luck, Harry,” Hermione told him forcefully, “I love you. I don’t love Ron. That’s all there is to it.”</p><p>“You don’t love Ron?”</p><p>“Well, of course, in certain ways,” Hermione admitted with a nod, and a little bit of a snigger, “but no, Harry, not in the way that I love you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Harry said, he did his best to not grin from ear to ear and glanced at his wife, who had closed her eyes at the end of the conversation.</p><p>At first, he thought she had merely done so to rest them, but then she began to shift uncomfortably in her seat again, and this time, it was accompanied with a slight groan.</p><p>“Hermione? Are you sure you’re okay?” Harry said in a bit of a panic now. “What’s happening? Speak to me—”</p><p>“Harry,” Hermione said slightly breathlessly, a little smile smearing across her flushed face, “I think— I think we’re getting our Christmas present early this year…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>